Unknown Foreigner
by pinkyndx
Summary: Natalie is a supernatural girl afraid of most people. When her dream demon offers her a trip to Wonderland, she agrees with one exception. No one knows she is there. How will she handle every one loving her, when her troubled past keeps her from feeling much?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I remember a time where pain was everywhere. When I was scared, when I was useless, and the pain they put me through. I remember being so scared that when it finally happened, when the sweet darkness overtook me, the ecstasy of unconsciousness. I had finally died, and departed from this world, if you can even call it that. I was so thankful to whomever it was that served the final blow, ending my days as a mortal human. I thank them.

I remember waking up. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself when I woke up. I didn't know where I was. I was in a strange world of multicolored darkness. Everywhere I looked, there was a new cloud of color, and I couldn't do anything but stare in awe at the sight before me.

"You, my dear, are in my dream world." said a strange new voice. I turned around, and floating behind me was a man in a black coat, black pants, and silver hair. The only thing that struck me as odd was his eye patch that went perfectly with the atmosphere around us.

"Am I finally dead?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes, but not departed." he replied.

"What do you mean? I am dead, but I am still here, so what am I?" I asked.

"You get the chance to answer that question yourself. You could be a demon, shinigami, vampire, reaper, shape shifter, whatever you-"

"Shape shifter. That is my choice." I replied, cutting him off. He smirked at my sudden outburst.

"Well then, it shall be done. As a shape shifter, you will meet beings not unlike yourself. Enjoy them, for you will stay on earth, and stay you will. For a very long time at least."

"Thank you so much Mr.," I replied, suddenly realizing I didn't even know this man's name.

"I am Lord Nightmare Gottschalk, but just call me Nightmare."

_Why? Is it because you will haunt my dreams for eternity?_ I thought to myself. "Well then, thank you, Lord Nightmare." He got a sour look on his face.

"You're welcome, but please refrain from thinking such things. I really was named that."

"Fine, Will I see you again after I wake up from your dream world?"

"Of course, but you must be prepared first."

That was the first time I saw him. He visits me every once in a while. I wish I could go to his wonderful wonder world that I had only heard of by accident. I could see him more often. He is like an older brother to me. He is always there when I need him, and I can be my natural self around him. I am usually hard and cold, but on the inside, I am that same scared kid from so long ago.

I hope he will visit my dreams soon. My old friends are away, and I am all alone again. As I fall asleep, I remember his kind face, and his wondrous gift.

I am greeted with a strange dream. His voice is telling me rules to a game I know nothing about, but I listen anyway. He talks about territories, his, and the others, all in a never ending feud. I see people without eyes, and others with, who will kill without a second thought. If I meet any of them, there would be no problem, since I am dead. As the dream ends, I see him, Lord Nightmare, walk towards me.

"It has been a while since you last moved to a new place. With all these rules, do you think you can handle it?" He smiled as he took a small vial out of his pocket, and handed it to me.

"I am, but will you hold the vial for me as it fills? I will lose it if you give it to me" He smirks as I drink the liquid inside.

"If that is what you wish. How do you want to go about in this game of mine?" He looked at me with a questioning look as I handed him the vial.

"I want to fill it up without them knowing an outsider exists. That way, I can't be killed, and I can get to know the real them! That will have to include Gray too, even though he is your subordinate."

"I will look forward to it. There are two things I have yet to mention. The first is that everyone has a clock that will be repaired by Julius, and the second is that everyone will fall in love with you."

Utter and complete terror could not describe my feelings. My few friends all protect me from myself at times because of my distrust for humans, and the horrible treatment I was given by my supposed loved ones. I will not let any of them know I exist, because if I do, I might go mad from too much emotion.

Sensing my franticness, Nightmare put my vial in his coat pocket, and gave me a comforting hug. Even though I had met him in my dreams, I still felt like I could trust him with everything, as I had done for a long time.

"I will let you stay at the tower of clover as a cat, but you must get a job of your own. You should interact with all the other roll holders too, so you should become a pet they would allow stay. Just be careful, don't get caught, and don't take many unnecessary risks. Do you understand Natalie?"

I pulled back, and looked at him. He was starting to fade, so I could only guess I was waking up. _I understand._ As I thought it, he smiled. That was the last thing I saw before waking up on the porch of a tall tower.

"Finally, I am here in the country of joker in the wonderful wonder world."

* * *

**This is my first Fanfiction, And I hope you all like it! I hope to post a new chapter often. Looking forward to seeing this story liked!**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Caught

Chapter 1

It has been about a month since I came here to the country of joker. I have met each roll holder without them knowing, and I find it interesting. Most of the roll holders liked cats, much to my disappointment. I am a dog person, but I will be a cat if I have to. The first person I met is Gray of course, since I started at the clover tower. He keeps petting me whenever I see him. The only difference between him and Vivaldi is that he will actually go back to work after a while. Vivaldi keeps on ordering the beheading of multiple servants every time that she needs to go back to work.

Julius is not a person to be near in a cat's form. He keeps throwing wrenches at me. I keep away from him most of the time. Ace on the other hand loves me. I am usually a dog around him, and boy do I get a work out with him. He is always thinking that he is faster than me, even though I am clearly faster than him. We usually go from one place to another, and for some reason, he knows all the long cuts. Not short, long.

I met the Tweedles once, but I don't like 'playing' with them. Eliot will play with me as a dog, but only if I make myself have really long ears that are abnormal for my size. I can't look at Blood without getting shot at. I usually look like a maid near him, but I stopped going to the Hatter's place ever since he got bored, and tried to pass some time with me. I stayed around him a little in the rose garden, and I heard him tell his sister about a horrible maid who slapped him, and ran away. If she ever finds me, she will behead me. I am not looking forward to that day.

Gowland likes me as a tweeting little bird to play the violin to. I don't change into a bird very often. Boris on the other hand is very nice. He likes little kitty me. He even gave me the name Midnight. I found out that he can talk to cats, so I talk to him about stuff, and he is either clueless, or very smart. Pierce is nice too. He likes me as a mouse, and he gives me cheese. Because of moments like this, I have almost been eaten by Boris twice. A lot of help Pierce is near Boris.

Joker nearly killed me before I even saw him, so I don't ever see him. Peter is the same, but I see him more from Vivaldi. He doesn't kill me near Vivaldi  
only because he will have more work to do.

Strangely enough, the hardest part is when I am with Nightmare. He wants me to spend more time with him, but I want him to finish his paperwork. At the moment, I look like one of the faceless maids, hair black that goes to the middle of my back, and pail skin. No matter who I look like, I always have the same pail skin tone. I don't understand how I can see without eyes, but I can.

"But I did finish all my paper work!" Nightmare complained to me as I neared the window.

"Oh, yeah, well, How about now?" I turned into a black cat with a dark blue glare as Gray walked in with 50 more pages to complete. He was wearing his usual black coat that nearly touched the floor, black pants, a black suit jacket, and a white shirt complete with black tie.

"Lord Nightmare, these papers came just now, and need your signature. I will come to collect them in the next time period." Said Grey as Nightmare coughed up blood.

_If you finish them, I will spend all next time change with you._ I thought to Nightmare as Grey picked me up, and took me out of the room.

"Midnight, if you don't stay home, I will have to follow you home. In fact, take me there now." Grey said as we left out the front door. Boris had gotten me a collar, so I wear it as a cat now. It says Midnight since that was the name I was given. Grey put me on the floor, and stared expectantly at me.

"Go home. I need to see where you live, so I can take you there the next time you come here. The person who gave you that collar must miss you." I started walking through the path leading to the town. Grey would not let me alone. He will be disappointed to find that I don't live there.

As we neared the town, I began to worry even more. What would happen when he finds out I don't live here. What will he do to me? If he expects me to live in his room, he has another thinking coming.

"Midnight?!" I froze at the sound of that voice. Of all the people, why did it have to be him?

"Boris, is this cat yours?" Grey asked the Cheshire as I was lifted into the air. Boris was in his normal black shirt that showed off his stomach, his black skirt, and his beloved pink boa. Boris looked at me expectantly. 'He wants to know where I live, but I don't live in any home. He thinks the collar means I live in a house. What do I do?' I mewed to Boris. He gave me a slight nod as he looked back up at Grey.

"Yes, this cat is mine, and I would like to keep it that way." I found Boris's response strange. He sounded possessive, and that is a new sound for me. I know the roll holders will fall in love with me, but does that mean that they will love me as a cat?

"Of course. I will take my leave then." Grey sounded formal, but I could hear the small tone of sadness in his voice. Since when did he care so much for me? He turned around and left, not slowing his speed for anything. Boris shifted his hold on me so that I was facing him.

"Midnight, Where do you live?" Boris asked. Where do I live? I have been sleeping in Nightmare's room, but I am not telling him that. I do have a place I found a while back. It is a small hole at the bottom a giant tree. There is just enough room in there to crawl into and sleep. With a destination in mind, I jumped out of Boris's arms, and led him to the tree.

"This is where you live? You would be better off in my room." I stared at him in surprise. 'There are too many sharp things for my liking.' I purred to him. He just looked at me in interest.

"And just when have you seen my room?" I froze. I saw his room once, when I wanted to find out how to meet him. I can't believe I let that slip. At least this is the first time I let anything slip.

The time changes from noon to night. _Oh, Nightmare is going to kill me if I don't get back soon!_ Before Boris even notices, I am gone. I run as fast as my tiny paws will carry me, and make it to the clover tower. I transform back into my faceless maid costume, and enter the door. Just as I close the door, I hear Boris emerge from a bush nearby.

"Midnight, are you a faceless?" _Nightmare, I need you. Should I act hard, or soft? Should I deny, or should I confess? Oh, where are you Nightmare?_ I opened the door again to see a wide eyed Boris standing a few feet away.

"Hi, Boris. How are you?" I said slowly as I stepped out of the doorway.

"What the heck are you Midnight?" I felt a sting in my heart as he said these words to me. Was he repulsed, or disgusted? What if he never wants to see me again?

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Oh Midnight, please don't cry." I felt tears that came from nowhere start to stream down my face as he wrapped me in a gental hug. "Please stop crying. I can't stand to see my favorite pet crying like this."

"Favorite pet?" I said in confusion. How is it that he cares for me? I am a cat! Not all the time, but to him I am.

"Not much of a pet anymore, but yeah, favorite." he said as he pulled back. He had on his famous grin that I always found silly looking. I giggled slightly.

"My name is Natalie, just in case you were wondering. But please don't let anybody else find out I can change."

"Of course, just let me see you. I want to know more about you." I smiled when he said that. I heard a bang from above to see Nightmare looking out of his window.

"Well, that's my que!" I said as I turned onto a bird, and started to fly up.

"I want to talk to you tomorrow Natalie." He said quietly as he disappeared in the bushes.

"I will see you then." I cried as I flew towards the window. Nightmare looked worried until he saw me, and then smiled.

"Oh good, I thought you had gotten lost, or worse. I do remember a promise you made me a time change ago. Well, I finished all the papers, so how about it?" Nightmare smiled in a knowingly way. I just smiled as I turned back into a faceless servant.

"Of course, Lord Nightmare." He smirked as I referred to him as 'Lord' but ever since I met him, I have called him that, out loud at least. "I see you are still adamant about calling me that. What will it take for you to call me something else?"

"Something more honorific or you are stuck with Lord. Anything come to mind?"

"A few words do. How about a nick name? I call you Nat occasionally, so how about one for me?" He led me to his chair, and as he sat down, he pulled me into his lap. It seems as if he is doing things like this more often. Back on earth, He would just listen to me, and give me advice. Now that I can see him face to face, he will be nicer, and do things like this. He only shows in my dreams if I am not with him when I sleep.

"Nick name, huh? Well, how about… I can't think of anything." He gave a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed a little as I thought some more about it. _The only shortening that sounds good would be just Nightmare, but that would be-_

"Perfect" I turned a little bit to glare at him for interrupting my thoughts.

"Will it make you happy if I were to call you Nightmare?" I said with a little bit of playfulness in my voice. He recognized that, and smiled at me.

"Isn't that what I have been trying to get you to call me all this time? Can you please call me Nightmare?" I smiled.

"Is that the only thing you will settle with?" I asked with a laugh as I put my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Yes. I see you are tiered." Without opening my eyes, I let him carry me over to his bed. "I have further business with Grey. He will not come here before I do, so just sleep." I heard the door close as I went away into a land of dreams.

**Boris Pov.**

I can't believe it. Midnight is a girl. No, it's Natalie, and she is not a cat. But somehow, she is a cat, a bird, and a faceless. What else could she be? I always liked Midnight, and wanted to spend more time with her. I knew something about that cat was special when she fell asleep in my lap and she purred something strange to me. 'No. Get away. I won't do it. Help. Nightmare, help me.' I almost woke Midnight then, but when she purred Nightmare's name, I knew something was different. How could she know him?

But now I know. She knows him because she isn't a cat. I saw her smile when Nightmare opened the window. She looked fine, as if her unseen eyes had never shed a tear. She said she will meet me tomorrow, and I hope she will explain who she is.

She is a strange girl, being able to capture the interest of three roll holders as she has done is not easy. Who else does she know? What is she, and how is it that she can get me to like a cat so much? She is like Alice in that, capturing the interest of multiple roll holders.

That must be it! She must be an outsider. I am certain of it now. I didn't win last time, but now I have an advantage. It seems that Nightmare and I know about her, but does anyone else know? They must not. Natalie asked me not to tell anyone. I plan on keeping this secret to myself, along with her. She is beautiful whatever she is. Be it a black cat, a faceless servant, or just a swallow flying in the moonlight, she is breath taking.

This is a beauty I want to keep, but it seems that one stands in my way. How does she know Nightmare, and will go to him the moment she sees him? I will not lose this game again. What happened with Alice is done, and it can't be fixed. I plan on winning her heart, a thing more valuable than my life.

Watch out Nightmare, but I don't plan on losing to you again. This outsider will be mine.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who have read this story, and thank you especialy to Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888 for following my story. I hope you all enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Boris

Chapter 2

**_Natalie Pov._**

When I awoke from my sleep, I noticed it was evening. _I wonder how many time changes passed._ "Two, but it doesn't matter." I looked up to see an angry Nightmare chained to his desk. "Grey did notice you, But told him you where my personal maid. If he sees you like that, please remember this."

I smiled as I got up, and crossed the room to stand behind Nightmare. I rested my chin on the top of his head as I looked at his work. He had what looked like 95 pages left. He tilted his head up a little to see me. He smiled, and actually went back to work.

"Hey, Nightmare?"

"What is it Natalie?"

"Someone found me." I stated as memories of last night filled my head. The pen he was writing with snapped. I stepped backwards to avoid being hit by the part that flew off.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well," I started, "I saw the time was changing, so I-"

"Just show me." He got up, and stared at me until he saw all that had happened.

"I should have known this would happen sooner or later. You should go and talk to Boris about this. I was hoping it would be Grey who is the first to find out." He gave me a sad smile as I hugged him.

"I will still come back. Do you want me to tell Grey?"

"No, I will do that. He will understand. Just come through the door like yourself."

We said our good byes, and I jumped out of the window. Half way to the ground, I turned into a swallow, and flew to the place I usually meet Boris. He found a big knot hole big enough for him to lie down in, and he likes talking to me in there sometimes. As I got loser, I could hear him purring. I found out why when I got close. He fell asleep in the hole. I changed into a faceless amusement park worker with black hair about to my shoulder blades, and pail skin.

"Boris?" I slowly walked up to him and put my hand on his head. All of a sudden, he reached for his gun, and shot at me. It grazed my cheek, but it didn't hurt much. I was just annoyed that I would have a cut on my cheek for a few time changes. Boris looked up, and when he saw that it was me, he looked away. I could tell he must have thought I was an amusement park worker from my form.

"Hi, Boris. What would you like to talk about?" A look of recognition showed on his face when he looked back up to me.

"Sorry Midnight." Said Boris

"It's alright, just a little scratch. There was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. How is it that you are a cat, a bird, and a faceless all at once? Come here." With that last sentence, he pulled me down on top of him in the tree, so I was sitting on his lap. I turned so that I was facing towards his right.

"Well, a long time ago, I was so sad and miserable, that I felt the claws of death. When I awoke, I was in Nightmare's dream world. He had taken pity on me, and wanted to help me out. He said I could be anything I wanted to be, and I said 'I want to be a shape shifter.', so he turned me into one. He is my best friend, and I am thankful for him. A little over a month ago, Nightmare asked if I wanted to come here, and I said yes, so now here I am."

"So you are an outsider. But, why did you hide from us?"

"I heard that this is a game, so I wanted to join in on the fun." I don't know why I am telling the truth. I never tell anyone the truth, with the small exception of my very few friends.

"Natalie, you are the smartest outsider I have ever met. You can shapeshift, and you play the game your own way. I think that is cool." He smiled at me, and I could feel a blush coming on. I turned my face away, only to have him turn my head with his tail. I could see a slight hurt in his eyes. "Why did you turn away from me?"

"No one compliments me. I don't deserve any attention. I would rather hide away then be put in any situation where I need to talk to people. I sometimes come off as hard, and I don't like hurting people."

"Not true. I would give you all the attention you need, and compliment you. You have an interesting past, and I would like to know more. Could you tell me about yourself?" I don't like my past. I can't bring out those memories now.

"Can I just show you what I look like?"

**_Boris Pov._**

I smiled at my little foreigner as she asked me that. "Of course."

As she stood up, I thought about what she had told me. The Claws of Death? She couldn't have died. She is here and defiantly breathing. I will check on her heart beat later. No complements or any attention? I will surely change that. Most of all, she wanted to play this game too. She will be a great prize. "I am sorry, but I changed a few things since the last time I wore this." As I looked up, my breath was taken away at the sight before me.

She had dark brown hair that went almost to her waist. Two brown eyes stared into my eyes as I looked at her. She was wearing grey jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a purple hoodie that she had tied around her waist. Her black boots matched the black baseball cap on her head, which was tilted slightly to her left. I stood up, and stepped out of the tree, walking over to her.

"What do you mean by that Natalie?" Her eyes got distant as I said this. "The last time I looked like this, my clothes were slightly different. I looked different to."

"Can I see how you really looked?" She started to panic. I could see it in her eyes. I held her, trying to figure out what is wrong with this scared little girl. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I should do this." She started shaking violently as she walked away from me slightly. She looked so sad, I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She looked at her feet as a swirling mist of pink enveloped her. When I saw her, I could only gasp, and stare.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I whent to visit relatives, and then spent the rest of the time with my daddy. I can't go on the computer as much there. I hope to upload another chapter later today to make up for it. I am people like this. The reviews are so nice, and make me feel so happy. Thanks to anyone reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3: True Form

**_Boris Pov._**

She was covered in bruises, and cuts. Her boots disappeared, leaving her bare feet free to view, covered in bruises, and cuts. She had two black eyes, and a nasty cut across her lips. Her clothes were rags, barely enough to cover the necessary areas. Her shirt lost its left sleeve, and the right was no more than strands of thread that had unraveled. Her stomach showed to the point you could see the bottom of her bra, and her stomach was so small, I could easily wrapped my arm around it, and touched my shoulder. Her pants were patchy. Her right leg showed from lack of material. The pants she was wearing now looked like a pair of short shorts, revealing even more cuts and bruises.

I fell to my knees in total shock. Natalie changed back to how she had previously looked, and rushed over. I had finally regained my senses, and looked into her scared eyes. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She held me to her, and placed my head against her chest. I listened closely, and found no heartbeat. So the claws of death had taken her, and Nightmare had given her a second chance.

"You are dead, aren't you?" I looked at her face, only to see a look of terror. She let go, and hardened her face.

"So what if I am dead? Does that change who I am? Does it even mater that much? This is why I hate talking to people. I hurt them, and they hurt me right back. Don't worry about me Boris. I'll leave you alone." And with that, she ran off into the forest.

I stared in her direction for a few minutes, and then realized where she had run off to. She went to Nightmare. I ran straight towards the tower of clover, and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes before a faceless opened the door. She led me to Nightmare's room, and once I entered, I looked him dead in the eye.

"Where is Natalie?"

"She hasn't returned yet. What happened?"

"She told me about her past, and I found out she is dead. She ran off in this direction, and assumed she would come here." Nightmare just nodded, and went to the window. Where had she gone?

**Natalie Pov.**

I ran as fast as I could. He had seen me as a horrifying, and ugly person. I never want to look like that ever again. As I ran to Nightmare's place, I cut through the forest of doors. 'Come this way' 'Enter me.' 'Come through.' 'I can take you where you want to go' the doors were talking to me, and it was driving me nuts.

I heard a slight rustle in the bushes a few feet away, and all the doors went silent. Someone had emerged out of the bushes, and when they saw my eyes, their face lit up.

"Why, hello there. My name is White." The jester bowed to me. I knew I was going to pay for that later.

"Hi. I'm Natalie." He grabbed my hand, and gently kissed the back.

"Happy to meet you. Do you mind if I ask, but, are you by chance an outsider?" His face lit up at my scared expression to the word 'Outsider', and he slowly pulled me after him.

"Well, how delightful. I will show you around then. I can show you the prison or the circus first. Which do you prefer?"

"I actually have some were I need to go, so if you could let me go, I would greatly appreciate it." I tried to pull back, but White pulled right back. He wrapped me in a hug that would be hard to get out of in my human state. I stared into his eye, as he gave me a smile.

"If you don't mind, I think that I will take you to the prison first." And with that, the world dissolved around me, changing, and making new shapes. When it was done, I saw the prison around me. I started to tremble at the blood on the floor, reminding me of the day I died.

"Would you like to go to my room?" I looked straight into his concerned eye, and nodded. We never looked away from each other as we walked into his room.

"Well, who is this?" I finally broke eye contact to look at Black, who was sitting on a couch near the fire place. As I looked around, I saw a desk stacked high with papers, a bathroom, some drawers, and a bed with black bedding.

"It appears there is a new outsider. Natalie, this is Black." Black stood up and walked over to me. He was the one that shot at me.

"Don't you look scared as f-" Before he could finish his sentence, I pulled out some soap I always have in my pocket, and stuffed it into his mouth. He stared at me incredulously, as I smiled for the first time with Joker at how funny he looked.

"And what was that for my lady?" I could tell the White was trying not to laugh sat his counterpart.

"I don't like swearing, so I do that to try to clean their mouths." Black glared at me as he pulled the soap out of his mouth. He pulled me out from behind White by my collar, and pulled me off the ground. I started to panic. If he keeps going, I might act mean again.

"How dare you! I think this call for a punishment." What does he mean by a punishment?

* * *

**Sorry (sort of) for the clif hanger, but the next chapter will not have one. I am working on chapter 5 at the moment, and I hope to poast it in the next few days, after chapter 4 of course, but I hope you all enjoy it. I need a little help on the punishment, because I don't fel satisfied with what I have. If anyone has any idea, please tell me. I personaly don't review, but I am starting to understand their importance. Hope this is good enough for all of you, and I hope to see you all tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 4: Punishments

**Natalie Pov.**

"What do you mean punishment?" I asked. He smiled.

"I mean a punishment. Something I will enjoy and you will hate." He said right in my ear. I was flung on to the bed, scared as he walked slowly over to me. White was frowning, looking at his counterpart.

"Now Black, don't do anything you'll regret. Don't scare her off." Black glared at White, and then looked back at me. This is IT!

"I will get away with any means necessary" they stared at me surprised at my words. Black grinned.

"Is that a challenge"

"Only if you make it."

"Challenge accepted." He lunged at the bed, and missed me by mere inches as I rolled off the bed. I jumped up, and ran for the door. White stood in the doorway, and stared at me with a cocky smile. I ran straight for him, and as he reached out his arms to grab me, I had slid feet first between his legs, and had hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. He turned around and grabbed something off of his hip as I bolted for the end of the hallway, and to the outside. I was a few feet away, when I fell to the floor as something wrapped around my legs. I turned slightly to face Joker, his Jester side pulling the whip that had cut deep into my skin back towards him.

"Seems I have won." said Joker with a smirk on his faces.

"Think again!" I turned into a swallow, and with no legs tied up, I flew to the tower of clover. On my way there, I saw Boris heading in the opposite direction. Did he come looking for me? Why would he do that? Doesn't he hate me, and feel repulsed at my real body?

I flew through Nightmare's window, and saw him lying on the bed. I changed in midair to how I really looked, and landed on top of Nightmare. He groaned in pain, but when he noticed I was the one to fall on him, he immediately took on a look of concern.

"Natalie what happened?" I cried in pain as I felt him touch my legs, which were heavily bleeding, and sit up. "Grey!" I closed my eyes in pain as I remembered everything that had happened to me. When I had finished, I was bawling, and Nightmare was holding me in his lap, letting my legs hand off the bed.

"Nightmare, what is wro- I'll get the bandages." I looked at the door to see Grey rush to the other side of the room, and grab the first aid kit off of the top shelf. He quickly examined my legs, and started putting some cream on them, as I gave a muffled cry. Nightmare had covered my mouth with his arm when he saw the stuff that Grey would be putting on me. Grey started to put bandages on my legs, and I started to calm down. When he was done, I was sniffling, and Nightmare stood up, holding me in his arms.

"Nightmare, Who is this?" Grey sounded angry for some reason, and I just looked at him with a confused look. "She is an outsider that I brought here. Her name is Natalie, and she will be living here." Grey took me away so fast that I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why did you take her? After Alice, the least you could do is leave the other world alone. Look at her! She is in no condition to be here right now. Why Nightmare, why?" Grey pleadingly asked an annoyed looking Nightmare. I don't know who this Alice person is, but I do know that was uncalled for. I let go of Grey's neck, and slapped him across the face. Both role holders looked surprised. Grey was so surprised in fact, that he dropped me. I landed on my butt, but it still hurt. I gave a small squeak of pain as Nightmare automatically bent down to pick me up

"Natalie, you need to sleep. After what **Joker** did to you, you should rest, or stay off the leg." I looked into his eye, and nodded. He walked over to the bed, and put me down under the covers. I looked at Grey, who looked surprised at the back of Nightmare's head. "Good night Lord Nightmare. Good night Mr. Lizard." I was so tired I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**HI! I hope you like this chapter. It is a bit short, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. I hope there are still people reading this, and I would like to clarify, he was going to beat her up. My friend read this, and was yelling at me saying, "PINKY! I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WERE LIKE THAT!" It took me a while to get it, but now I understand, and I thought you would like to know too. If you like it, or have any suggestions, then please, review. I am abit lost, and need more to think of. Next chapter up tomorrow, and I think you will like it!**


	6. Chapter 5: Preformance

**Natalie Pov.**

When I woke up, I knew Nightmare was slaking off again. I could hear him lightly snoring at his table. As I got up, my legs hurt. I got up, but I was a bit wobbly. I got over to Nightmare's desk, and moved the papers so he couldn't bleed on them in his sleep. As soon as I put the papers down, Grey came in. When he saw me, he walked over, and picked me up, taking me over to the bed. He took off the bandages, and replaced them with new ones. When he was done, he stared at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I am sorry for my actions yesterday. I should not assume such things. I sincerely apologize for what I have done and I-" He stopped talking as soon as I gave him a hug. "I don't even know what happened between you and Nightmare, But I am sorry. If not for my bad choice, I would not even need to have your help with the first aid kit. I should be the one apologizing, not you."

Grey pulled back. He looked surprised at first, but then he smiled at me. He gave me another hug, and looked over at Nightmare. "You know, ever since about a month ago, Nightmare started doing more work. It is still hard to get him to do it, but it is easier." Grey sighed, and I laughed. "You know, about a month ago I arrived?" Grey looked at me, astonishment adamant on his face.

"How did no one notice you here?" I gave a little giggle. "You all did notice. Oh, and just so you know, this is where I live, not with Boris. There are too many sharp things in there for my liking. Well, I'm off. I want to talk to Boris again, and just tell Nightmare that when I come back, if he didn't finish all the paperwork, then I will get my own room in the basement."

With that, I turned onto my lovely little swallow, and I flew out the window. I went to the amusement park, and saw my target talking to what looked like the biggest yellow crayon ever, only with a red braid falling down his back. I stopped in an alleyway, and transformed into my own version of a Boris. I had light purple hair with white streaks that went down to the base of my tail, just shorted then Boris's tail. I wore a black skirt that went to my knees, black flats with black knee length socks, a tight black shirt like Boris's, but covering my stomach, and a black hoodie that didn't cover my stomach, and went down to my hands, covering my palms. My fur was a Light purple along with my eyes, and I was about an inch shorter then Boris.

I walked over to them, coming from behind Boris. I could hear their conversation very clearly.

"Come on old man, you can't be serious," said Boris.

"I can and I am," replied Gowland.

"You know perfectly well there is no way I can do that by myself!"

"I will help Boris," I said, making my presence known. Boris turned around, and stared at me with wide eyes. He looked down at my legs, still wrapped in bandages, but now looking like they belonged with the outfit. Gowland the magical talking crayon plowed past Boris, and grabbed my hand, shaking it rather hardly.

"Why, hello there, little lady! What might your name be?"

"My name is Midnight." "Nice to meet you, Midnight. Are you perhaps one of Boris's friends?" "Yes sir, I am. What was this about Boris needing to do something?" "Oh, he just doesn't pull any weight around here, so I told him the preform in the next night time concert, but he will not do it alone." "Good thing he has got me then. I will sing with him if I am allowed." "Perfect! I will see you two at the concert."

With that, Gowland walked off, and tried entertaining random guests with his violin. Boris looked amazed, and gave me a big hug. "Thanks for that Natalie. May I call you Nat? When we are not around anyone, that is." "Sure you can. Will we really sing? I haven't done that in a long time." "Hey, Gowland expects it now, so you can't just back out now." "Fine!"

As we walked over to a big amphitheater, Boris pulled me under his scarf, and started talking about what happened last night. Boris and I are friends again, and Boris will protect me. I doubt that last part a little bit, but he is my friend, and I trust him. When we got there, we discussed some songs we could use. We decided onto different songs, 'Need you now' and 'Little slice of heaven'.

As night fell, I became nervous. I don't like crowds, and I asked to sing in front of one. I only did it to help Boris, but why did I have to say I would go on stage with him. I looked over at Boris, and noticed that he was bored, and looked annoyed. Still under his boa, I leaned closer to him. He seemed to get my unease. "Hey Nat, is something wrong?"

"I don't like humans, and I don't like being near big crowds of them. I don't even know why I said I would do this."

I heard them announce us from on stage. "Don't worry Nat, just look at me." Boris and I walked on stage, no longer in his boa which he left back stage. I looked at Boris as we got our headsets, and waited for the music to signal our first song.

_Hurry up!_

_You won't believe it_

_Take a look what's over here!_

_Who imagined just how big the place would be_

_The man called Mr. Y put it up in just a year_

_It's a little slice of heaven by the sea_

_Look, there's restaurants_

_A midway_

_A gigantic concert hall_

_The biggest fun house ever seen_

_A volcano that erupts each day at three_

_Wonders brought from round the world_

_The season's just begun and Mr. Y has got it all_

_Crystal fountains, grand pavilions_

_Hell, it must have cost him millions_

_It's a little slice of heaven by the sea_

_Over here!_

_The sights, the sounds_

_The lights, the smells_

_The wonder wheels, the carousels_

_The gardens and arcades_

_The marble colonnades_

_The rides (the rides), the shows (the shows)_

_The games (the games) of chance_

_The rush (the rush), the whirl (the whirl)_

_The sheer (the sheer) romance_

_And the rumours_

_What about 'em_

_Things so odd you daren't doubt 'em_

_Freaks and monsters, abhorrations_

_With mechanical creations_

_And the genius who designed it wears a mask_

_A mask, a mask_

_But what's behind it?_

_What's behind it?_

_What's behind it?_

_What's behind it?_

_What's behind it?_

_Fancy ballrooms_

_Altered spaces_

_Shoot the shoots and Steeple chases_

_A casino, a museum_

_Look, a Roman Coliseum_

_And a concert hall that's bigger than the Met_

_What's inside it?_

_What's inside it?_

_What's inside it?_

_What's inside it?_

That was fun! Boris and I ran around the stage pointing in random directions, acting so excited. By the end of the song, I was a little tired. Oh well, we still have another song to sing. We went to opposite ends of the stage. I sat down, while Boris stood, leaning against a wall. The spotlight was pointed at me as I started to sing the song.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_ For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

I was sitting with my arms wrapped around my legs. When the chorus came along, I got up, and I walked over to the middle of the stage. I didn't look at Boris the whole time I sang. The spotlight moved over to Boris, who had a glass in his hand.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

Boris sang wonderfully as he walked to the middle of the stage. He ended the chorus with his back to mine. We made no recognition of each other as we sang the rest of the song together.

_Oh whoa_

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now. _

We ended the song still back to back, but we were holding hands. No one knew it, since we held hands on the side away from the stage, but I felt comforted. I felt the feeling of riding a rollercoaster, just like I do every time I have sang in front of someone, or just alone. I miss that belonging feeling.

I turned to face the crowd, most of them cheering for us. I notice the ones who were less enthusiastic were gazing around like they didn't care, or… Wait, EYES! I looked for everyone who had eyes, and sure enough, this must have been the meeting Gowland was going to be holding for his role holder's event. I panicked as I saw Joker, White looking very amusedly at Black, who was staring at me trying to figure out something.

"Well, wasn't that performance wonderful?" I turned to see the faceless hosting the show walking towards us. She looked like any other park worker, but without the hat. Instead, she had a head set. "And what might your name be sweetie?"

"My name is Midnight." My voice was shaky, and I wanted more than anything to go hide in a tree. Boris wrapped his arms around me from behind, giving me some comfort and calming me down to the point of me no longer shaking like a leaf. Boris's tail wrapped around mine to stop it from beating his legs.

"I am sure everyone is curious about those eyes! Can you explain?" I looked into the crowd, and saw Nightmare looking right at me with a worried expression. _What do I say?_ I saw Nightmare mouth the words 'The truth'. I took a deep breath, and just stared at the host.

"Are you really asking if I am an outsider, because I am, and my real name is Natalie, by the way." It got a lot quieter when I said that. Nightmare was smiling at me, and Grey looked confused as to why I said that. As I looked around at all the role holders, my gaze finally rested on Joker, who was staring daggers at me. I was terrified at the smirk on his face; his identical faces both staring right at me.

I heard at click, and turned to the host, who was pointing a gun to my head.

**_BANG!_**

As I felt the bullet going straight through my brain, I fell to the floor. Boris shot her, and looked at me in horror. I felt the smoke around me change me into a hideous beast. Nightmare quickly got on stage, and was directing Grey on how to treat my wound. As I heard Boris say, "Why did I let this happen. I am so sorry Natalie," I lost sight, and could just tell Nightmare through my thoughts what was happening to me.

_Ow._

* * *

**HI! I thought you guys would like this chapter. I am currently writing the next chapter right now on my computer, and I might be able to write it by tommorow. I would greatly apreciate if you could tell me what you would like me to write, or who you want to be in it more. If you have anything wrong with it, please tell me. I hope you all still like it.**


	7. Chapter 6: After the Preformance

**No ones Perspective**

_Nightmare, Will I be alright?_ Thought Natalie as her sight left her, and all she could feel was pain. She was not moving, and everyone was going nuts. All the role holders who had not known Natalie were confused as to why a cat had been engulfed in smoke after getting shot in the head, and how a foreigner had come without them knowing. All the noise would have given anyone a head ache, but in the mess of it, Natalie had the worst.

All the role holders started coming on stage to check out the strange girl as Nightmare yelled at Grey to be more careful with Natalie, and Boris yelled at everyone else to give them more room. The fascinated role holders stood silently in a circle around the girl, who was covered in more cuts, bruises, and scars then any one of them had inflicted on any other. As Grey fixed Natalie, she was talking to Nightmare about nothings of the moment. _I wish people would just be quiet. It hurts my ears to hear all of them screaming. It would have been nice to have known this was a role holder's event. I would not have gone on stage, and I certainly would not have been shot. Man, every time I get shot, it hurts more than the last time._

Nightmare looked all around him, and the role holders looked back. "She needs to rest, and could you please be a little quieter? She said the noise is giving her a head ache. Gowland," Nightmare looked at the Duke, "Is there any place we can put her for the time being?"

Gowland nodded, and lead them off to the hospital wind in the main building of the amusement park. The Hatters left when Blood decided that 'Without the new foreigner, it has gotten boring,' and the Jokers left with Black mumbling something along the lines of 'Need to interrogate that prison scum.' Vivaldi, Ace, Peter (who looked angry), Julius, Nightmare, Grey, Boris, and Gowland were the only ones left after Natalie was transferred to her room.

"Nightmare, we are confused how a foreigner has come without any of us knowing, and why you seem to know her." She then turned to Boris. "You too cat. Tell us how you know this adorable girl." Nightmare grinned, and looked at every one in the room, letting his gaze come to rest on the unconscious girl in the bed.

"I brought her here because she wanted to come. But sadly, she is quite shy, and doesn't like company. She told me that she wanted to know all of you as you were, not what you want to be." Vivaldi glared at the demon.

"What do you mean? How did she learn of our personalities without meeting us?" This time, it was Boris who answered the queen.

"Have you been visited by any animals lately?" The queen nodded.

"A small dog that was very adorable, but what does any of this have to do with the foreigner?"

"I met a dog. I race it every once in a while." Ace said. Everyone looked at the knight, when Peter piped up.

"I too have met an animal. It was a rabbit, and I still have no idea where you are going with this." Nightmare smiled proudly, and answered their question.

"That was Natalie. She met all of you already, and knows you all." Everyone stared wide eyed at the girl. Gowland then cleared his thought.

"Can she be a song bird too?" Gowland asked. Nightmare nodded, and looked proudly at his friend. She was waking up, and needed to be calmed down quickly when she sees everyone around her. She groaned as everyone in the room gathered around the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and yawned, as if waking up from a nap. When she saw everyone around her bed, she screamed.

_Why are there people around my bed! I can't handle this. What should I do!_ She leaped up in bed, and jumped over Peter's head, fore he was in the way of her and the door. Nightmare, who had expected this reaction from her, had stepped in front of the door, and when she landed, he grabbed her mouth with his hand. As she screamed into his hand, Nightmare whispered nothings into her ear to calm her down, eventually getting her on the floor, in his lap. All the other role holders, besides Grey and Julius, were amazed at this girl. She had been shot in the head without a single tear, but screamed in horror at a room full of people. Even Boris was amazed at her reaction. Natalie, realizing that she was covered in all her scars, made them disappear in a cloud of smoke, leaving her looking normal, and still in the clothes she wore as a cat girl.

She realized she was in Nightmare's lap, and quickly stood up. Before Nightmare could even stand up all the way, he was covered by her loving hug. _Thank you Nightmare, you saved me again._ "It was nothing," stated Nightmare, getting confused looks from everyone besides Grey and Julius, who had been sitting in a chair, looking bored, and waiting for Grey and Nightmare to leave so he could leave with him. Natalie looked around the room, taking in all the other people around her, most with concerned faces. She took in a deep breath, and said, "Hi. How are all of you?"

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for not poasting sooner. I have a virus on my computer were every time I am on word for more then 5 min., I start to hear footsteps in dead leaves, and the sound of a car door slam shut. Then some guy starts mutering some scripture, then a gun shot is heard. I was so scared, so I didn't do any typing for the weekend. I would like to mention I plan on poastin at least 3 times a week, not including the weekends. I am with my dad on the weekends, and I don't have much time to type there. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to see some kind of request in the reviews if any of you still do that. Hope to hear you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Going Home

**Natalie Pov.**

I stared at the role holders in front of me. Most of them looked surprised that I was alive, or that I was screaming, but they didn't say anything. I started to feel uncomfortable under their gazes, and shifted a little so my weight was on my left foot. Boris was the first to say anything.

"Are you o.k. Nat?" I smiled at him. Few people get concerned for me, and Boris is on my short list of friends who do.

"Yeah." Boris was silent, and I could feel the awkwardness in the room, being so tense you could cut it with a knife. I looked at Nightmare. _Why are they all staring at me? I don't really like all this attention._ Nightmare smiled, and looked at Julius, then Grey. Grey gave a slight nod, then turned to the rest of the group.

"I think it is time Natalie go back home." I smiled at this statement. I have a home! "She must still be tired, and I would like for her to rest. If you will excuse us," Grey said the last sentence as he walked towards me, putting his left hand on my back to lead me out of the room. I walked next to Grey, with Nightmare and Julius behind us. We got as far as the exit of the park when I heard a whisper from my right.

"Duck." I bent forward just as a sword came right where my neck was. I ran forwards, not caring about the three men who I was walking with. I was glad that Grey warmed me. Decapitations hurt, and getting my head back can be hard.

"You fool! Off with her head!" I turned around to see Ace lunging towards me, sword in hand with his ever present clueless smile. Vivaldi was angry, and Peter was shooting at Nightmare and Julius. Just as Julius and Nightmare took out their guns, Gowland and Boris started shooting at the castle residents. Grey was running, knives in hand, after Ace, who was trying to cut me with his sword. I easily dodged his attacks, keeping a straight face. He was still smiling, and started to dodge the knives thrown at him. I was confused about what was happening, and why it was happening, but I soon got tired. I jumped in the air, landing on Ace's shoulders, and asked, "Can we stop now?"

He grinned even more, and said with a slight tease, "Or you could start attacking me." I stared at him, and he stared back. I heard the gun fire stop, and a shout from Boris. He said something about me staying safe, but I didn't listen. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with Ace.

"Fine." Ace smiled, and I got down off of his shoulders. "Weapons or fists?" Ace shrugged as if to say 'I don't care,' and I jumped off him. "Weapons till disarmed." Ace smiled, and nodded his head. "I am sorry Ace"

My right forearm was covered in what looked like blue lightning as it turned into a scythe, black at my elbow, slowly turning into a deep purple. I swung at Ace as he laughed. Catching him unguarded, I got the sword out of his hands, and into the bushes nearby. He stared at me as I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby tree. I turned around, and stared at all the other role holders. They were all wide eyed, mouths agape at the prospect of Ace being beaten by a foreigner. I walked towards Nightmare, tears brimming my eyes, and gave him two earing like hoops, and pulled my hair back. Nightmare made these for me when I killed a bird, and I felt so horrible that I asked him to make these for me. When he puts them on me, I can't take them off, and they make it so I can't change form. This is the only thing I could think of for a punishment.

He put them in my ears, which hurt, considering I don't have any piercings. I finally broke down, and wrapped my arms around Nightmares neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "I am so horrible. I am sorry. Can we go?" Nightmare pulled me away from him, and smiled. He nodded as I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Ace, smiling like nothing happened. I looked at the ground muttering an apology. He laughed, and I looked up to see his smiling face. He turned to Vivaldi, and shrugged.

"Sorry, I can't kill her. I had fun though." He turned to me, smiling. "We could do this again. If you feel so horrible, I know how you could make it up!" I nodded my head so fast as all the role holders stared at Ace, a weary look on each of their faces. Ace laughed at all of them, then grabbed my arms. "I want to hear your heart."

He bent down and pushed his head against my chest so fast that he fell on top of me. Nightmare tried to pull him off of me, but Ace had already wrapped his arms around me in a death grip. Ace frowned, and looked me in the face. "Why can't I hear your heart?" I frowned, and started to cry again. Nightmare, with the help of Grey, got Ace off of me, and helped me to my feet. We walked away, not even looking back. The walk to the tower was silent. I followed grey and Nightmare up the stairs as Julius went down into the basement where his room was. Grey told Nightmare that he needed to finish his paperwork in the next 5 time changes. As Grey left for his room, Nightmare led me into his.

"Now that everyone knows about me, should I go around to all the territories and introduce myself?" I asked while sitting next to Nightmare on his bed. He sighed, and walked over to his dresser. He hid behind the parting, and changed into his night clothes.

"I suppose so." He walked out, and gestured for me to go behind the part. I found a nightgown that was a light blue, almost white, that went to the floor, and had short sleeves. The neckline was low, but it didn't reveal anything. I quickly put it on, and walked out. Nightmare was lying in his bed, staring at the celling.

"You know, I will only go to the places you want me to." I said as I walked over to the edge of his bed. He sighed, and walked over to his dresser. He hid behind the parting, and changed into his night clothes.

"I suppose so." He walked out, and gestured for me to go behind the part. I found a nightgown that was a light blue, almost white, that went to the floor, and had short sleeves. The neckline was low, but it didn't reveal anything. I quickly put it on, and walked out. Nightmare was lying in his bed, staring at the celling.

"You do know that, don't you?" I said as I walked over to the edge of his bed. He looked at me and smiled.

"If you want me to do that for you, I will." He said, referring to my subtle request for him to tell me what to do. "You need to get some sleep Natalie."

I smiled at him as he looked at me. I turned away, and walked over to his chair, curling up in a ball on it. I heard him chuckle at me as he got out of his bed. I was almost asleep when he got to the chair. He picked me up, and took me over to his bed, placing me underneath the covers before climbing in himself. I opened my eyes to see his smiling face looking at me. "Good night Natalie."

"Good night Nightmare."

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of Wonderland, a secret meeting was held in a secret garden.

"I need to tell you something about this new foreigner."

"And why do I care?"

"Because I know how much Alice mint to you, and I don't want you to blow your chance a second time."

"Fine. What is it you want to tell me?"

"Ace listened to her heart, and yet, there was no sound. Also, she was able to beat him in only a few moves. You would do good to have her by your side."

This caught the man's interest. He looked at his sister. "Ace?"

The woman smiled at her brother. "Yes, Ace."

"How interesting. I doubt that she will make me bored in the least bit."

The siblings smiled at each other before going to their different territories.

* * *

**I just finnished this, and I am officialy going to bed. I hope you all liked this. I still need help with ideas for the story, because I am out. I'm also considering if Natalie should be in other Animes too. I am stuck between Black Buttler, and Death Note. Wich do you think I should do? I hope someone can review, because it realy helps me to do this. I hope to hear from you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dog Or Rabbit

**Natalie Pov.**

I woke to find myself alone. As I got out of bed, I found a note on the door. I walked over to the door, and l laughed at the writing on it.

_Natalie,_

_I am sorry, but Nightmare needs to do his work. Feel free to do as you wish._

_Grey._

I smiled, and walked over to the closet. I put on a dark green dress that ended at my knees. It was long sleeved, and puffed out in the skirt part. I wore black leggings, and black black boots. As I walked to the kitchen, I tied my hair into a loose braid going down my right shoulder, finishing it as I walked in on Grey making oatmeal, for Nightmare I would guess. I walked over to the cabinet, and grabbed a bowl. I make my way over to the stove, and started to make myself some oatmeal. Grey looked over at me, and smiled. "Hello Natalie."

"Hello Grey. May I?" I said as I gestured to the oatmeal.

"Go ahead." He said with a smile. As I started to make the food, I looked out of the window. _Night time. Darn. I need to go apologize for the performance, and for not formally introducing myself to them, but I can't go at night time. I guess I will have to wait for another time change before I go._ I finished the oatmeal, and went to sit. Seeing no chairs, I just sat atop the fridge. As I started to eat, Grey finished a second bowl that I hope is for himself, and turned around. He confusedly looked around the kitchen until he saw me. "Why are you on the fridge?"

I jumped off the fridge and bowed to him. "I am sorry. I thought it would be acceptable. I won't do it again." I looked up to see him staring at me in amazement. "Excuse me." And with that, I ate my last spoonful, and started to wash the bowl. Grey walked up to me and took the bowl from my hands, washing it himself. "Oh, you don't need to do that. I can do it myself. I don't want to bother you with it."

"It's no bother, and I want to do this for you, after your..." He stopped to think for a second. "...Accident two time changes ago. And you just took me by surprise by sitting on the fridge. There is nothing wrong with it." I turned to look at him, meeting his smiling face. I smiled back, and grabbed a hand towel. He finished washing my bowl, then took the hand towel out of my hands to dry the bowl. "You know, if you ever need help, just ask."

"Well..." I looked at the ground, not wanting to ask. I don't want to bother him and make him do things he won't like to do. I heard him give a low chuckle. I looked up to see him shaking his head. He looked at me with a welcoming smile, as if to say _Just ask_, so I did.

"You see, I want to go around and formally introduce myself and apologize for the awful performance and the scare, but I can't unless..."

"Unless you have a role holder with you? It is April season, so you would need a role holder to accompany you. If that is what you desire, I will help you." I looked up, shocked at what he said. He gave me a surprised look as I finished my sentence.

"...Unless I have these earrings out. Nightmare made them so I can't change out of them myself, and I would like to have them out so I can travel to the different territories." I looked back at the ground, not wanting to be there. I don't want to make him do anything. I felt his hands brush aside some loose hair, and take off the earrings. I stared incredulously at him as I took them out of his outstretched hand, and put them in my pocket. He smiled, and picked up his two bowls off the table. He left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and walked out the front of the tower. It was still night, but I still walked anyway.

I decided to go to the Hatter Mansion first, because it was closest, and I will be able to go to the Amusement park from there with the bloody twins. I neared the mansion as the time changed to dawn. I saw the front gate close ahead, unguarded. I smiled at the thought of the twins who where going to get a pay cut for my intrusion.

I jumped over the gate with ease. With no one in sight, I made my way to Blood Duper's room. I felt so nervous as I walked down the hallways leading up to his room. What if I accidental woke him, or he wasn't there? What would I do then? I took a deep breath as I stood in front of his door, knocking slowly.

"Come in." That was all I needed to calm me. I opened the door, and saw him doing paperwork at his desk. His hat was discarded on the bed, but his cane was leaning against his chair. He glanced up to see who it was that came in, but once he did, he stood up, and stared at me. "Who are you?"

"Hello Mister Duper, My name is Natalie, and I am the new outsider. I came to apologize for my unsightly performance at the Amusement Park, and for not introducing myself properly before hand. I hope you can forgive me for these, and for coming inside your mansion without any previous warning." I bowed as I said this, hoping he might forgive me. I looked up to see him giving me a poker face, but I see the surprise in his eyes.

"Well, Miss Natalie,surprised to see you here apologizing for nothing at all. Might I ask, why do you feel the need to do this Miss...?" I stiffened at his second question. I haven't used my real name since I was alive. What could I use?

"Michaelis. Natalie Michaelis, and I don't want anyone to be unpleased by me, so I thought this might help." He smiled, and walked over to me. He stroked my hair, and looked me in the eye.

"I do remember you getting hurt. Did you get shot in the head?"

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about it."

"Oh, but Miss Michaelis, I being a gentlemen must be concerned for the well being of a lady such as yourself, even more so, being a foreigner." I noticed he was being more gentlemanly then normal, so I decided to go along with it. I haven't used words like this in a while.

"There is no need Mister Duper. I am fully capable of watching over my own well being."

"Please," said Blood with a bow, "No need for fancy titles such as this. Call me Blood." He finished, staring into my eyes. I smiled at his remark. I hope I can be interesting enough.

All of a sudden, the door to Blood's office burst open. I saw an out of breath Elliot, with the twins behind him. "Blood, these two let some one in an- Oh, hello" He was surprised to see me in Blood's office. I immediately apologized for having caused a mess of things here at the mansion, and for the amusement park, but the three of them didn't seem to be listening to me. They were staring at my forehead. I could only guess that was because of the resent bullet that had gone through it.

"Is there something wrong?" Elliot kept staring at me, while the twins snapped out of it, and started making fun of Eliot.

"Hey, it's not nice to stare stupid chicky rabbit."

"Yeah, stop staring stupid chicky rabbit." That got Elliot to wake up. He turned on the twins.

"I am not a rabbit! I am a dog! Go back to work!"

"Might I be of assistance?" All fore role holders turned to stare at me. "If you wish, I could figure out who is correct." Elliot's and the twin's eyes lit up.

"Would you really tell them I am a dog?" said Elliot.

"Would you really tell him he is a rabbit?" said the twins.

"Well," I said with a grin, "I could, but I must ask for your cooperation Elliot." He looked unsure, but nodded a yes any way. "Could I please touch your ears?"

"How will that help?!" He asked, slightly surprised.

"You will see." He bent down, and I began to rub his ears. I learned a long time ago that the way to transform into something specific is if I touch their ears. So, when I rubbed Elliot's ears, I started to grow ears and a tail exactly like his. After I had finished transforming, I let go. Elliot looked at me in surprise.

"How can you do that?" he asked.

"Simple, I am a shape shifter. Now, to answer your previous question." I put a hand under my skirt, and felt my new tail. "Tell me Elliot, how do the tails of rabbits and dogs differ?" He looked a little confused, but answered any way.

"A rabbits tail is fluffy, but a dog's tail is not." I smiled at his answer.

"Well then, I know the answer. The tail is fluffy." It took a moment to let it sink in.

"WHAT! I _don't_ have a fluffy tail. You are lying." He stormed out of the room. The twins were rolling on the floor laughing, but Blood just shook his head in dis belief.

"Natalie, if that is all, then I will ask you to leave before you cause any more of my workers to go insane." I turned to Blood, and nodded my head.

"Good bye then."

"Good bye Natalie."

And with that, I left for the castle.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy. I hope this is a good answer to Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888's review. I would like to thank ****Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888** for reviewing this story a lot, and being there since the beginning. You should look at some of the stuff written by this person. Anyways, I hope to get another chapter up by Friday. Hope to see you then!  



	10. Chapter 9: An Important Question

_Natalie Pov_

I flew up to the castle a few minutes after I left the mansion. I looked up at the towering castle and its beautiful hedge maze, and then started to circle the castle. After about the fifth time around, I spotted Vivaldi talking to Peter in a little mini garden. I flew down to the entrance if the garden, and shifted into my normal self, minus the scars. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Also, we need you to go find that knight. He has not been found since the indecent at the amusement park. We need him to do something for us." Vivaldi looked up at Peter standing beside her and asked, "Peter, what is your opinion on this new outsider?"

Peter looked a little surprised at her question, as if it were obvious she knew his answer. _Oh, I hope he isn't looking like that because she should know he hates me!_ "Well your majesty," Peter began, "I don't like her. She is the replacement for Alice, and there is no replacement for Alice. But somehow, my clock skipped a beat when she got shot. Why do you want to know your majesty?" Peter turned to Vivaldi. _He was worried about me a small bit?_

"You know you will fall in love with her, but you fight. We are curious how long you will keep it up." Vivaldi smirked at Peter who was staring at her with a questioning look. There was a sudden rustle in the hedges closer to them, and a bloody Ace walked into the clearing. He looked around, then stared at Vivaldi.

"Oh, hi Vivaldi, Peter. I finally found you guys! Hi strange girl!" Ace said the last sentence looking at me. Vivaldi and Peter looked at each other obviously confused, then turned around. When they saw me, Peter looked surprised, but Vivaldi looked angry.

"How dare you listen in on us like this. Off with her head!" Vivaldi looked over to Ace, who had gone already looking for a way to sneak up on me. I bowed, and started again.

"Excuse this interruption your majesty, but I would like to ask for your forgiveness. I apologies for any alarm I might have caused you at the amusement park, and I would like to apologize for hurting your knight. I was reckless and will be more careful next time." I looked up and saw Peter rolling his eyes, while Vivaldi looked genuinely surprised. She smiled at me.

"We will let you live. You are cute, and interesting. You have no need to apologize to me." I smiled, and relaxed a bit.

"Thank you Vivaldi. Will you accept my apology Peter?" Peter looked a little taken back that he was being addressed.

"I forgive you." I smiled, and thanked them both. I turned around to leave when I heard Vivaldi start talking.

"Girl, where are you going?"

"I still need to apologize to Joker and the residents of the amusement park."

"You do not need to apologize to any man."

"I am sorry, but I must be going. I will feel horrible untill I ask them." And with that, I flew off towards the circus in the afternoon light.

* * *

_No one Pov._

Vivaldi turned to Peter. "Peter, is it not April Season?"

"It is your majesty."

"Doesn't she need a role holder to accompany her to any other territory?"

"Yes she does. Maybe she came with Ace, and needs to go to the Circus to get to another territory, and will apologize while playing a card game."

"Maybe."

Ace then jumped over the hedges and started swinging his sword. He stopped and looked around.

"Hey, where did that girl go?"

* * *

Blood was working on more paperwork when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Elliot walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"Blood..."

"Yes Elliot?"

"Is Natalie still here?"

"No she left to go to the castle."

"Who went with her?"

Blood stopped writing. Who had gone with her. He thought she left alone, but she must have taken some one with her.

"I don't know Elliot."

"Ok. I was just wondering if I could help her."

Blood looked up at his second in command.

"And why would that be."

"Because she helped me."

Elliot left the room, and Blood went back to work.

* * *

**HI! Sorry for the short chapter. I knew I could do it. A chapter up on Friday. I am not late. Well, technically I am, but I'm not. (The first person to guess who I got that Idea, the not late thing, I will do something for them.) I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to mention that I made all the territories have the same season, but any outsider still needs a role holder with them to cross territories, unless they go and play a game of cards with Joker. This rule does apply to Natalie, so how can she get from one territory to another all by herself? I think I will answer this question in the next chapter. Hope you all like this, and will keep reading it. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10: Truth, or Lie?

**Quick note, if there are quotes with italics, the language is Japanese. You will understand when it comes to it.  
**

* * *

**_Last in Unknown Foreigner..._**

_I still need to apologize to Joker and the residents of the amusement park._

_Doesn't she need a role holder to accompany her to any other territory?_

_Hey, where did that girl go?_

_Who went with her?_

_I don't know Elliot._

* * *

**_Natalie Pov._**

I flew quickly to the circus as the time changed again to night. _Darn! how am I going to find one of the Jokers now?_ I arrived at the circus fairly quickly, and searched for White. I found him about to go into the main tent. "Wait!" White turned around at the sound of my voice, unaware he was looking to low to spot me. I landed in front of him, and changed back to how I looked when I lived.

"Oh! So that was you who called," White said with a pleasant smile on his face. I quickly caught my breath, and nodded. He grew a smirk, and beckoned me closer. "Come on, you must be tired." I gave a small smile and followed him inside.

Inside, I noticed that the tent was empty. _Why would he want to go in here? There are no other rooms in here, and there is nothing to do._ I gave a small squeak as he pulled me close. I looked up at his smiling face as the world around me twisted and turned, changing into the same room that I was in the last time I was here. I saw Black doing paper work in the corner. White let go, and looked at me.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to say?" Black looked up with small interest at his counterpart's words.

"Well, I want apologize for what happened at the amusement park the-"

"Witch was funny." I looked over at Black, leaning back in his chair as he interrupted me. I looked back at White, and continued.

"And for the time I ran away. I made you angry, and I don't want anyone angry because of me. That is all. I will go now if you want me to." Joker stared at me with wide eyes as I said this. I meant what I said, and I want them to know that.

"**a**_n _**i**_n_**t**_e_**r**_e_**s**_t_**i**_n_**g**_ g_**i**_r_**l**_,_" said Joker, a smile barely visible on their faces. I was surprised to hear a laugh coming from behind me. I turned around to see a girl sitting on the dresser in the corner. She had red eyes, black skinny jeans, a red and black checkered short sleeved shirt, black high tops with white laces, and black hair that went to what I could only assume was her tail. Her tail was that of a wolf, long and shaggy. It was black, like her clothes, and her ears. Her ears were the same size of Boris's, and tilted back, as she uncontrollably laughed.

"Aw, are you replacing me Joker?" She said as she jumped off of the dresser. She walked up to me and smirked. "So, you are the one who cleaned up Black? I like you," she said as she turned around, and walked over to Black, sitting on his lap. I juts stared at her. _I didn't know there was another role holder here. But maybe, she isn't._ Joker smiled at the girl, and Black wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't know there was another outsider here." She smiled at me, and leaned into Black. White, who was standing next to me, turned to me.

"She isn't an outsider." I looked over at the girl, and started laughing. She glared at me, and gave a small growl.

"What do you find funny girly?" Black gave a small chuckle, and White smirked at her.

"Now Layla, be nice to our guest. she is the new foreigner, and we need to make sure she likes you," said White. Layla turned her glare to White.

"I don't think that you are funny, _I think that it's funny they have a lupine-ajin all to themselves, and they think you have a clock for a heart_," I said. Layla snapped her head in my direction, and started laughing. Joker looked confused at my words, but they looked even more confused when Layla started laughing.

"Yeah, you're right," said Layla, now giggling a little. Joker looked even more confused, and Black looked about to explode.

"What the he-," started Black, but I quickly put a stop to his word. Layla started laughing again, but even harder this time. Black stood up quickly, and dropped Layla, not that it mattered to her. She was now rolling in laughter, while White was holding down his laughs and giving a hand to Layla. Black stormed over to me, and grabbed my neck, holding me in the air.

"You do that one more time, and I will tear off that arm of yours. Now, get out before I beside to kill you now," he said, throwing me on the ground. I got off the ground, and walked out, heading for the amusement park.

* * *

**_No One Pov_**

"Don't worry Black, she'll be back. She didn't play cards," said Layla, holding on to White's arm. Black, turned around, and looked at her.

"You're right. White, you play the game with her." White looked disappointed.

"Why must it be me?"

"Because, if I play, I will end up killing her."

"I'll play with her. I need to talk a bit to her anyways. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go find her," said Layla. She quickly gave Joker a peck on the cheek, and walked out the door. She followed the sent of the girl, almost loosing her when she changed into a bird. Layla some how caught up with the bird that was Natalie. when they reached the border of the territories, Natalie started to fall, hitting the invisible barrier that separated the territories. She changed back into her self, and stood up.

"Ow! I need to stop doing that," said Natalie, not knowing that a wolf was watching her. Natalie brushed off the dirt that clung to her green skirt. Natalie took a deep breath, and was instantly covered in pink smoke. When it cleared, Natalie walked through the invisible barrier. Before she could get to far away, Layla called out to Natalie. Natalie turned around to see Layla run into the invisible barrier, made to keep outsiders in their territory. Natalie smiled at Layla.

"You have a heart," stated Natalie.

"And you are a role holder," said Layla.

* * *

**Well, I have been thinking about this for a while. Layla is based off of a girl I know who I wouldn't call a good friend, but not a bitter enemy. We hate each other, but the real Melody keeps us in check. Who is Melody? You will find out later. Well, now you know how it was done. Natalie is a role holder, and Joker's girl has a heart unknown to Joker. Any questions, ask away. Also, ****I would like to ask anyone who is reading this story to tell me what other anime/mange they want me to have Natalie in. I have thought about Kuro, Fruba, Death Note, and Ouran. Tell me what you thin****k. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: Revelations

_**Last on Unknown**_**_ Foreigner..._**_  
What do you find funny girly  
I think that it's funny they have a lupine-ajin all to themselves, and they think you have a clock for a heart  
You have a heart  
And you are a role holder_

* * *

_Natalie Pov._  
"We need to talk about this," I said. _Darn, I can't believe I was this lazy to let this slip._  
"Let's go back and forth. Were did you get the clock?" Layla frowned at me.  
"Well, soon after I came here, Nightmare took a clock from Julius, and made it a role holder. All I need to do is become my true form, my shape shifter form, and I will be able to pass through the barrier with out any problems. You are actually looking at the gardener of wonderland," I said with a bow. Standing up straight, I continued, "Now my turn," I said with a devilish grin.  
I once had a friend who let me keep his last name as my own, and he taught me that I can't always be nice. I hate to be devious, but I think it might help me now against this cold hearted girl.  
"Who are your parents?" She looked surprised.  
"Personal much? And what is with that outfit? It's horrible," she said with a sneer on her face. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a sleeveless dress that was a light pink, and went to my knees. I was also wearing pink flats, white leggings, and a black bolero that had short sleeves. My hair was tied in pigtails, and went down to my waist. Let down, they would reach my knees. I looked up at her, and tilted my head to the side.  
"Just answer the question,"I replied back.  
"Fine, just know, you will be leaving after this conversation," she said. "You want to know? My dad's Dupre, got it? And yes, Alice is my mom. Don't ask where she is, she didn't even tell me she was leaving. Blood blames me for her disappearance, and he thinks I'm dead. I kept all that away from Joker, because he thinks he is the reason for my eyes. I love him, and you aren't messing this up. It's even against the rules to do what you did with the clock. You will leave soon," she said, screaming at me. I couldn't believe I was talking to a Dupre, let alone one who is in love with Joker. I hope that she will be fine.  
"I want you to know Layla, that I hope we can be friends."  
"Friends? I would never dream of being your friend! Now, you're coming with me," she said, grabbing my arm. We got to the edge of the forest of doors, and she stopped in front of one. "Think of the last people who you knew before coming to wonderland."  
I gave her a strange look, but complied. I started thinking of my three best friends, and how they all acted. One was always calm and organized, another was always hitting on cute girls, and goofing around with the third, who was over dramatic, and told me he liked me. I would have stayed with them longer, but their cousin didn't like me, and made me go away, which is why I came here to wonderland. I miss them. I wonder what they are doing now.  
Before I knew what was happening, I was falling. I looked up, and saw Layla smiling down at me.  
"I cant let you tell every one in wonderland I exist, now can I?" she said as she closed the door she pushed me into.

* * *

I looked around as I started to stand up. Falling on the floor in another forest was not the best thing to do. I looked around, and noticed a little house in the distance. I started walking twords the house, but when I got there, I saw something I never thought I'd see. I saw one of my friends, but quite a few years older. I quickly ran away, silent tears in my eyes. _My friends grew up, but I can't. Where will I go now?_

* * *

_Layla Pov._  
Ha! That was to easy. She is now gone, and I don't need to worry about this anymore. Nice. Now to tell Joker.

* * *

_Friend Pov._  
I was writing a new chapter for my newest book. I can't concentrate very well, I feel hungry. I get up, and walk over to the kitchen, a big dump filled with trash. "Oh well, I guess another night of take out." I heard some one behind me. I turned around, and saw my younger cousin standing there.  
"I'll go get the money," he said before leaving the room. I sighed, and walked out the front door. I gazed around the surrounding forest, when I caught a glimpse of white. There is only one person I know with hair that white.  
"Natalie?"

* * *

**Hi! I want to say first, the first person to get what anime that was at the end, I will do something for them, no mater what website they are on. Secondly, yes Natalie left wonderland, and yes, she will come back. I needed her to leave so she could come back to meet her old friend, the new outsider. Thirdly, I will be getting out of school next week, so I need another anime to write about. I don't have school tomorrow, so I will be putting a lot of time to writing. I would like a recommendation, or else I will do Ouran, witch was requested once. Any anime, I will do. Please give me your suggestions. Thanks for reading this story!**


	13. New Story

**Sorry, I forgot to tell you all about the next book, It is called Three Hearts, and I already have one chapter up. I am writing the next chapter now, and I hope you will read it. Please look for it, and give it a read. Much more strange things are in store for the residents of wonderland.**


End file.
